Home
by Qing Ri
Summary: Expanded one-shot, set after X-23 #21. Pos. AU, She belongs at JGS whith her friends and family. ADDING TO
1. Chapter 1

_I've not been on here at all in the past few months. I'm going to try to come back, it'd help if someone could poke me, and finish or carry on with some of the stories I have in-progress... Anyway, currently a one-shot, pulled from my tumblr and expanded. I may carry on if people want me to, I've totally fallen in love with Laura and her story, and I believe Marvel did the wrong thing sending he to AA. I just hope the plot of AvX sends her to JGS or something..._

It took hours before the wind in her hair no longer felt right, before the endless empty motorways and back roads slowly started to sicken her, before the motorcycle seat became cold, hard and uninviting. Laura pulled over to the edge of the road and slowed to a stop, her eyes drooping to the handle bars. A muss of black hair settled around her shoulders, warming her skin again. She ran her fingers through it; a habit that wasn't hers but Julian's, the one who used to do it for her. A mass of questions flooded her mind. Where was she going really? She was searching for what she wanted to do next, sure, but where was she going to find it? The X-Men were split, but all her... her friends were in the same place. Her family too. Now Natasha Romanoff was pulling her in another direction, another new place, another horde of unknown faces.

Taking a deep breath, she looked up and scoured the horizon. There was a small town nearby. Maybe she should take a bed tonight, rethink her plans. She started up the motorcycle again.

It had been a long time since she'd been in a place for longer than it took to by the next few days food. She did that first though, searching out the gas station and it's store, she bought her fuel and food. On her way out though, she saw something. On the front page of a paper. The headline read like something awful had happened, the result of so much mutant hatred. All it was, however, was a news story about a school being built from the ruins of Xaviers. There were photos, enough to for her to pick out faces. Wolverine. Gambit. ...Julian. A pang hit her chest at the memory of how she'd left her best friend. She swallowed, suddenly caught up in the want, the need to make it right, no matter what they felt for each other. Another thing hit her about the photos. No Nori. She felt a little better about the school when she realised Nori might not be there.

It was all she needed to see. She left the shop, her walk slowed. The feelings she was sure were of friendship, family and something of longing at the memory of the kiss, urged her back onto her bike. Her lips tingling gently, she turned tail and rode fast, having two states to cross before reaching the Jean Grey School.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well then. Here's my attempt at carrying it on. It's not nessissarily going to focus on these two.  
I'm going to try and go through her other friends first :3 I'll also try and make them longer, but I am trying to get back into writing at the moment._  
**_Please R&R!_**

Pausing as the motorcycle stalled, Laura sat staring up at the eerily familiar building. It had a stillness about it, a certain feeling not unlike that that surrounded it after M Day. She shook out her hair and ran her hand through it, trying to catch that one flyaway that fell down at the front. A sudden uncertainty ran through her again, should she have called ahead? Did she even know how long she wanted to stay? Taking a deep breath she left the bike and made her way up to the door, sniffing to see how close Logan was. It wouldn't have surprised her in the slightest if he already knew she was here and was waiting behind the door, but he wasn't.

Julian was.

Her hand froze where she held it, ready to knock. For a moment, her entire body still, she was scared to make a single noise. The memory of what had happened between them rose up, along with a lump in her throat and she knew she'd be reduced to a mess if he answered the door. Eventually she sniffed again, seeing, in her way, that he was sitting by the door, levitating a packet of playing cards that were radiating Remy's scent. A small smirk, not unlike those he'd once given her, spread over her lips. She couldn't help a small whisper leave them.

"Impressive." She said to the wood in front of her.

The thought of her once best friend stealing from the Prince of Thieves broke her concentration and she bolted. Running straight for the bike she left the house. Not too far though, she had her intentions of coming back and trying again the next day. As she drove into a small wood and found herself a quiet place to bed down for one night she contemplated calling ahead, making sure this didn't happen again. Making sure she could make amends with Julian the right way.

xXx

Hearing a roar of an engine through the door, Julian jumped up, opening the door and watching as the motorcycle sped away from the school.

"Impressive."

Julian spun around to see Logan bending over the abandoned playing cards.

"Stealing from Remy. That's impressive." The headmaster clarified at Julian's clearly mystified expression. Nodding towards the door, Logan handed the collected cards to his student. "You scare her away?"

"Her?"


End file.
